The First Time I Trusted
by Rowan Fox
Summary: Christmas Eve at the Minaminos; Hiei finds that there is much more you can give someone than a gift at Chrsitmas time. Mild shounen-ai fluff, obviously KH. Merry Chrismas, RR


**The First Time I Trusted**

This is my first holiday fic, and it wasn't beta-ed, just blame it on the Christmas spirit and the fac tthat most of this was written at anywhere between 2-4 am, 8 am, or after Mid-year exams. My most inspiring times, mind you, but also when I'm only half-aware of the fact that I'm still in public. Yes this fic is fluffly, nice, and all around heartwarming, so if you don't like it...go elsewhere. Merry Christmas, everyone, enjoy! 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alyssa's red pen, two legal pads, and all the inspiratin my crazy little mind can suffice. I love you Togashi-san, and thank you for letting your characters loose whereI can manipulate them.

_

* * *

_

_Silent Night…_

_Holy Night…_

_All is calm…_

_All is bright…_

The soft voices of carolers reached the ears of the Jaganshi hopping lightly from roof to roof and he snorted at their incompetence.

"Stupid humans…" he muttered against the whistling of the wind rushing past him. There was never any good reason for their behavior. For the past month now, they had all been acting like lunatics: mad rushes to the department stores, singing, giving money away to people in red suits, it was all pointless nonsense! But, of course, that wasn't all he noticed. Human families had been acting strange too. They'd all be congregating, having parties, being…together. So when he glanced down at the warm homes, lights, and togetherness below the rooftops upon which he ran, he truthfully could admit he was halfway between appalled and having a twinge of jealousy.

Scowling again, he mentally scolded himself. What was wrong with him? Ever since the night had started, he'd been far more sentimental than usual. After all, what was there to be jealous of? Crowding in mass with idiots? Singing to people who didn't care? Making a mushy idiot of himself if someone gave him a gift?

No, thanks. He preferred to keep his dignity. He was _definitely_ appalled.

The flying shadow suddenly leapt off the side of the building and silently landed on the railing right outside a balcony window, the window of the spirit detective himself. Exactly where he had planned to end up, the first stop on his list before reaching his final destination for the night. Thanking the darkness outside for being so impenetrable, he peered into the lighted window. If anything interesting was going on, he would go in. If not…well, he wasn't hurting anyone by watching. He swung his legs over the railing, sitting normally now, and rolled his eyes. The detective and his love never failed to amaze him.

Yusuke was fighting with a string of Christmas lights he was attempting to put on a tree in the middle of his living room, and failing miserably. Keiko appeared to be chatting animatedly and only stopped when a laugh at seeing Yusuke tied up in the wires interrupted her constant flow of words. Lovingly, she got up from the floor and untangled him, with a roll of her eyes that was only half exasperated.

Partially wrapped presents littered the floor and as the last of the lights fell away from Yusuke's winter-clothes clad body, he encircled her waist with one arm and danced her across the floor into a doorway. It wasn't until after he kissed her did she realize they had danced their way right under the mistletoe. She laughed, and kissed him on the cheek as they continued their happy dancing to the merry music that Hiei could hear faintly from the inside.

Hiei wanted to gag. He really did. He should have. But he didn't, and as he bounded from the windowsill, he wondered why he hadn't.

_Jump…runrunrunrun…bound…jump…runrunrunrun…leap…thud._

He landed outside the idiot's house this time, curiosity just barely present in his mind. However, when he looked inside this home, things were rather different. A small tree was perched on top of a tray table in the corner, presents piled beneath it. Too many lights were positioned throughout the house, along with plenty of sparkling garland, giving it a warm and gaudy look. Music that sounded like what had been playing at Yusuke's came from within.

When Hiei spotted the oaf though, he tilted his head to the side slowly in incomprehension, not unlike that of a cocker spaniel. Kazuma Kuwabara and his slightly more respectable sister were at a table in the dining room, both holding cartons of white, thick liquid labeled "Egg Nog". Hiei wrinkled his nose. Sounded like something that came out of your nose when you had a cold. A by-product of mucus maybe? Ugh. Humans were _such_ unusual creatures.

Either way, they each appeared to be chugging a container of the stuff and when Shizuru slammed hers down in victory, Hiei clamped his hands over his ears as Kuwabara's protests began.

"No fair sis, you cheated! I don't wanna make the Christmas cookies!"

"Then make fruitcake!" she yelled back, tossing the frilly pink and white apron at him. Hiei shook his head. Humans may be odd beings, but when it came to being a few swords short of a collection, the Kuwabaras took the cake. He sighed, and tried to dismiss the internal drag he was feeling as he watched this increase. Why was he feeling so worn down tonight? Was he simply tired? Ugh, nevermind, he thought. No matter. And off he bounded again, this time with his final destination in mind.

_Round yon virgin_

_Mother and child…_

_Holy infant_

_So tender and mild…_

"Shuuichi!" yelled the smaller boy of the same name. "Is there any more for me?" He poked his stepbrother in the side, making the older boy squirm away. Kurama smiled indulgently up from his position at the base of the Christmas tree and shook his head.

"You know the rules, Suuichi. Relatives on Christmas Eve, family on Christmas day. No more tonight."

"But they're the same thing, Shuu…" he said, looking dejected, but perked up happily suddenly as his Aunt Riko passed by, holding a plate of bean paste pastries.

"Food…" muttered Suuichi, following her with his eyes and soon his body. Kurama and his other older relatives chuckled softly at this, and Kurama let his eyes soften as he looked around at all the adults he'd grown up under laughing together.

"Typical, ne?" said his Uncle Kuroi, laughing heartily, a sake cup in his hand. "Got a stomach just like your husband, Shiori! Bottomless!" More laughter came at these words, and Kurama's mother smiled, slipping one arm around her husband's waist.

"He sure does," she agreed. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it? Why don't we all go outside onto the porch?" There was much agreement at these words before she turned to her redheaded son.

"Shuuichi, you finished cleaning up from dinner with Aunt Rika, right?"

"Yes, mom," He said, nodding with a soft smile, a trademark of his. As all the adults left, crowding around his stepfather and mother, all he could hear was: "Such a good boy…", "Kids have no respect these day, but yours is a diamond," and "Such a good looking young man too, however did you do it Shi'?"

Sure that his mother must be blushing with pride by now, he sighed and let his happy smile slip from his face, being replaced by a slightly sad one. He had had a beautiful evening, but he had really wanted a certain fire demon to make an appearance, to spend Christmas Eve with him and his family. Kurama had tried not to let it bother him, but it had been itching at him all night. Where was Hiei now?

Even though they were all Shinto, Christmas was universal, and a tradition among the Minaminos. He'd asked Hiei to come over on the 24th, but it was already 10:00, and he still hadn't come. He smiled with irony as the next song began to play on the radio.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas…there is just one thing I need…"

Sadly, he began to gather the scattering of torn gift paper around him, putting it into a pile next to the coffee table. He lost interest almost as soon as he began, the words of the song capturing him completely as their melody began. He didn't even look up when the doorbell rang, not caring, and figuring it must be another cousin, aunt, or uncle. Until:

Hiei walked around the corner of the Minamino's threshold, after bowing his hello to the woman who had answered the door. He'd slipped off his boots and was now walking in bandaged feet, and stood next to the woman who had led him to the living room. There sat the fox, looking pretty as ever, but in a manner the fire demon wasn't used to seeing. He reminded Hiei of a sad, wilted rose, sitting there among all the torn paper, eyes soft and hair falling over his shoulders.

The woman smiled, and as she walked back inside, she said over her shoulder, "Shuuichi, your friend is here..." Kurama sat straight up and burst into a smile when he saw the small figure of Hiei standing before him. Standing and embracing him quickly, he smiled brightly down at his partner and best friend.

"Hiei!" he said happily with true warmth in his voice as he ushered the fire demon into the kitchen, pausing in the threshold to take Hiei's cloak and scarf and put them on the coat rack to dry from the wet snow. "You came," he said as they walked into the kitchen, where they could see his relatives making merry outside. Hiei looked at Kurama, all bright and cheerful now.

"You asked me to. Why shouldn't I?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad you came. I want you to meet my family."

_Family? His _family? Hiei thought. _The door isn't that far, I could still bolt-_but no. That would not be fair to Kurama. Besides, he didn't need that guilt on his head. "But first," Kurama continued, smiling at Rika as she went outside, and grabbing a plate, "eat something, you're cold."

Wondering what the two phenomena had to do with each other, he accepted the hot buttered biscuit from Kurama and ate it gratefully as his friend finished drying the dishes. He had already helped himself to some of the Minamino's left over food and some hot tea before they were summoned.

"Shuuichi! Let's meet this friend of yours!"

"Yeah, come on Shuuichi, is she a girlfriend? Did you finally get one?"

Hiei caught the delicate blush rising on Kurama's cheeks as he called back, "No, sorry Uncle Ryu, it's another boy!" he laughed apologetically. Putting one hand on Hiei's back, he guided him to the porch outside.

"Be nice, please?" he whispered to Hiei before emerging outside. His relatives were quiet.

"Uh…" said Kurama, hand on one of Hiei's shoulders to keep him from bolting. "This is Hiei, everyone. He's…uh…a friend of mine from school."

"Hiei!" said his slightly drunk Uncle Keisuke genially. "Nice to meet ya son, how are ya?"

Hiei blinked, and Kurama was slightly worried at how Hiei would react at being called "son" by a half-drunk human. The fire demon, however, was remembering Kurama's words. _Be nice, please?_ Swallowing his pride, he bowed to the older man.

"Nice to meet you, Minamino-san." He said quietly. The other man laughed and bowed back.

"Polite one, ain't ya!" he said, and sat back down. Kurama's other relatives had various questions and comments, and when his Aunt Moriko asked why he was spending Christmas Eve here, Hiei responded that his parents weren't home much and had gone away for Christmas. There was much muttering about irresponsible parents, kids, and how people shouldn't be left alone at Christmas.

Shiori rose and came over, putting both her hands on Hiei's shoulders. She and she alone knew how important Hiei was to her son, and had always been indignant of the lack of attention Hiei's parents gave to him. She knew it wasn't only important to Shuuichi, but to her also that Hiei know that he was always welcome.

"Well, then, you can spend Christmas with us, if you like." She said with a warm smile, squeezing the muscles near his shoulders gently. Hiei looked up into her face and was truly amazed at the general kindness he found there. It was pure, it was warm; she actually wanted him here, at her home. She almost reminded him of Yukina, with that pure generosity on her face. He was speechless. It shocked him, and he could almost feel his defenses slip a little as he stuttered back, still remembering his manners, "I…I would like that…Mi-Minamino-san."

He couldn't meet her eyes, and wasn't even aware at the beaming smile still on Kurama's face as he led him back inside.

_Christmas, huh? This is bound to be interesting,_ The fox thought, looking at the back of Hiei's head when they went inside.

"Your mother…"said Hiei quietly as they walked back inside, sliding the door shut. "Why did she ask if I wanted to stay? Why does she want me here?"

He sat down on the couch and pulled the nearest blanket over his shoulders, pulling it tight around him as Kurama finally got around to cleaning up the wrapping paper.

"Hiei," said Kurama in an amused voice, "what you don't seem to get is that despite your…less than high opinion of humans, they are actually very loving creatures to those they like, and they make sacrifices for each other. Just like apparitions, there are good and bad ones."

"My mother wants you here because she doesn't want you to spend Christmas alone. She believes that no one should be left alone in a time that is about interacting lovingly with other people. She shows you kindness because it is her nature, and because it is this time a year that makes people want to give."

He tied the bag shut with a flourish and smiled at him.

"Would you like to go up on my roof and see Christmas from there? I'll bring my grandmother's famous cookies, they're very sweet, and very good…"

Hiei thought for a moment, and nodded. It would be good to get out into the cold air. Maybe that would get him out of this sentimental mood. Not that he wasn't enjoying the fox's attention…

He decided to leave his cloak and rely on his body heat and winter clothes to keep him warm, and was already sitting on the roof when Kurama climbed up, a white cloth bag in his teeth as his limber body climbed onto the roof. When he finally settled next to Hiei on a quilt he'd dragged up earlier, he untied the cloth to reveal a pile of cookies, and two small thermoses, containing what tasted like a mix between coffee and hot chocolate. It was very warming though, and Hiei felt it all the way down in his bandaged feet.

_Sleep in heavenly peace…_

_Sleep in heavenly peace…_

As the two sat and ate cookies of all assortments in silence, they watched the night sky twinkle, and Kurama sighed as he finally lay back on his quilt, watching the sky. He could run his fingers through that inky blackness, collecting stars upon his fingertips, and feeling the warmth of his best friend beside him. This was possibly the best feeling in the world.

Hiei, watching the lights of the city twinkle off in the distance, was drawn suddenly back to where he was sitting as he looked down at his scarlet-haired partner, who had his eyes closed and was singing to himself.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need…I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree… I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know…make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you…"

Running his eyes over the redheads' body quickly, he looked at the hand lying nonchalantly across his chest, and his keen vision picked up the slight goose bumps on Kurama's skin as he continued singing softly.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even ask for snow… I just want you here tonight, holding onto me so tight…what more can I do, all I want for Christmas is you…"

Kurama jumped as a warm hand was laid across the one lying on his chest, and he immediately felt a shot of heat coarse through him. It made anywhere on him that had been cold tingle with warmth. It was nice, and he smiled, eyes still closed, and words still soft. It was soothing, listening to him, and Hiei slid down to lay beside him.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for…I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door… I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know…make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you…" he trailed off, and they lay there in quiet as Kurama hummed the rest of the song.

"Kurama." Hiei said gently, dragging the hand away from his chest and holding it as they stared up at the stars.

"Hm?" said the fox.

"This is the first winter that I've ever felt this way. It's…different."

Kurama rolled over onto his side and smiled at him, head propped in one hand.

"How so?"

"Well…it's the first winter I've spent with anybody, and I…I feel different. I'm not angry, or hateful…or feel as bad as I do every winter."

Kurama was quiet, and listening, waiting for his friend to speak more. He knew there had to be more. Hiei didn't often talk much about his past, or about how he felt internally, so when he did, it was usually best not to comment until the end.

"You know, I was born in winter. That was when my mo- Hina abandoned me. And…I was alone, from then on. From the day of my birth, I was forbidden to everyone, and to everything forbidden. I was tainted, and no one wants anything like me. Dark, broken, dysfunctional…except you. And I don't know why; I don't understand. But you showed me kindness, justice, and the love a friend can give another, something I thought a myth." He laughed sardonically. "Maybe that's why I turned up tonight. Because I had the opportunity to feel like everyone else did…for the first time in my life." Hiei finally met his partner's eyes, and for the first time, Kurama saw true curiosity and tenderness of hurt in them.

"Do you think me a fool for being so? For thinking like I do?"

Kurama shook his head.

"No, I don't. I think you've just been denied of everything that makes people what they are, what builds a heart. You don't think you have one because no one has ever shared their own with you."

"And…and you truly like having me here, don't you? The way you smiled when you saw me…you really like having me here with you. You want me, but not in a way anyone else does."

"Of course I like having you here with me. So does my family. My mother loves you, and you know we always want you here."

He suddenly sat up as laughter and joyous singing erupted from the place where they had last left Kurama's relatives, and shouts began to start up.

"Shuuichi! Hiei! Come on!"

"Let's go, boys!"

"Where'd you go?"

Kurama smiled, and began packing up the remains of their food, bundling it all in their quilt.

"Aha…they've started the singing. Let's go down and join them, then after, I'll give you your present, ok?" Kurama winked at him and climbed down off the roof. Hiei paused a moment as stared at the sky, at the stars twinkling above him. They were so very old, so wise…maybe they did know something about fate after all.

_Silent night…_

_Holy night…_

_Son of god…_

_Host your light…_

"Goodnight, Shiori!"

"Merry Christmas, Hatanaka!"

"Have a good morning tomorrow, boys!"

Shiori smiled and bowed as her guests left, thanking them for coming. Kurama was too busy being kissed goodbye or slapped heartily on the back to really say much and Suuichi was running around to his older relatives collecting hugs.

Right before the last guest, Kurama's Aunt Rika, slipped on her shoes, she kissed her nephew goodbye and laid one hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, Hiei. It was a pleasure meeting you."

Hiei blushed and mumbled a response to which both Kurama and Rika smiled as she left.

"I think you sang nicely as well, Hiei, considering you didn't know any of the songs." Said Kurama, a tease in his hushed voice.

"Tell anyone I sang and you die a horrible death, Kurama. And if you had slept in a tree next to a major department store that had been blasting it all night, you'd know a bit, too. Besides, how hard is it to sing, 'Jingle Bells'?" Hiei whispered back.

Kurama laughed and began gathering glasses, bottles and plates his relatives had left behind and when he was finished, Shiori kissed Kurama goodnight, then climbed the stairs to her room.

"Your stepfather and I are going to bed, and Suuichi is playing a new video game he got in his room. Don't go to bed too late. Is Hiei staying over?"

"Uh…" said Kurama, looking at the fire demon next to him. "Are you…?"

Hiei nodded. "Yes. Goodnight Minamino-san, Hatanaka-san." He paused, then bowed slightly to them. "Thank you."

Shiori smiled this time, and took her husband's hand in her own as she looked down from the top of the stairs. Odd warmth filled her heart at seeing the short, black-haired boy next to her son, and sighed, feeling content within.

"Anytime, Hiei. You know that."

He bowed his head, and the two waited until they heard the sound of a door closing before looking at each other and retiring to the living room. Kurama plopped down on the couch, drawing his long legs up beneath him.

"Singing, sake, chaos, early gifts…another wonderful Minamino Christmas Eve." Kurama laughed, and gestured for Hiei to sit beside him. Once he did, he pulled the blanket over both of them.

"Did you have a nice evening, Hiei? I'm sorry if my family came off a little…odd."

"No…they were nice." He said softly. "I could tolerate most of them a second time. I had a…a good time." This was as close as he would ever get to admitting that something was enjoyable. Kurama knew this, and expecting nothing more. Then he remembered suddenly, and sat up, untangling himself from the blanket.

"I forgot, I was going to give you your present!" he exclaimed, and dashed up the stairs quietly, leaving Hiei stranded on the couch surrounded by pools of thick blanket that could have wrapped him threefold. Feeling rather curious, tired, and vulnerable, he leaned his head back and sighed. There was a smell coming from the mantle of their fireplace…what was it? He sniffed again. Smelled like…cinnamon. It was nice, yet just a tad spicy…good combination. Not too sweet. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Kurama lighting a fire, holding something under his arm and after he had settled on the couch next to Hiei, wriggling his way beneath the blanket once more, he finally handed the box to the demon next to him.

"Merry Christmas, Hiei," he said quietly. As he carefully unwrapped the parcel, clad in dark red paper with a silver ribbon, he was filled with anticipation.

"Kurama…what is it?" he said, and the redhead did not answer, just smiled. After he had gotten the white box free, he opened it, revealing something made of a heavy, durable black fabric. He shook it free, and it billowed out to be a beautiful ebony colored cloak, thick and warm, with a silver dragon twisting its spiraling way across the back of it. The clasp was silver and black stone, made in the shape of a circle with an eye engraved into it. It was well made, and pretty, cut just the right length for Hiei's height.

"Fox…it's beautiful," he said in disbelief, running his fingers over the fabric, and feeling the warmth it gave to his hands, which were slightly numb with cold.

"You like it?" he asked, and Hiei nodded.

"I do. But…why are you giving this to me? I have nothing to give in return…" he said, looking at Kurama with wide crimson eyes.

"Another lesson of Christmas, Hiei." Said the fox, shaking a finger at Hiei. "You give because you want to, not because you wish something in return. It's not a barter. It's a gift. I'm glad you like it. Now…"

He yawned widely, and his mouth faded into a smile. "Let's go to bed, shall we?"

Hiei pulled at the midnight blue nightshirt Kurama had given him to borrow. It hung very loosely on his thin frame, despite the fact that Kurama himself was slender.

The fox came back from the bathroom and went through the process of closing and locking his door. It was habit whenever Hiei was over; he seemed to have some sort of complex with sleeping with the door open…he dismissed the recognition of his friend's odd preferences and smiled at him.

"Get in bed, Hiei, that way I can turn the light off."

Doing as he was told, Hiei climbed in bed and pulled the covers over him as the light blinked off. He heard soft footsteps, felt a draft of cold air when the comforter was pulled back, and finally took a deep breath when he felt Kurama's warmth climb in next to him.

They positioned, then settled, Kurama facing Hiei, Hiei staring at the ceiling as both tired sighs were initiated at the same time.

"So you had a good evening then, Hiei?" Kurama asked the fox with a sleepy tone dragging his words.

"Yes, fox," he said quietly, taking up Kurama's hand again and rubbing it gently. It was not the first time; Kurama had long since realized that Hiei was at his softest when he was in bed and tired.

"But…" Hiei trailed off.

"But what?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Ok…" Kurama said with slight unease as he closed his large green eyes, and Hiei took a deep breath that the penetrating gaze was no longer upon him. Kurama squeezed his hand, and smiled.

"We'll have a good morning tomorrow, ok? I'll make breakfast for you and my family, and if you want, you can stay for presents and whatnot. But you at least need to stay for breakfast…" there was a yawn interjected here, "ok?" Hiei paused, and closed his eyes as well, feeling just a little uncomfortable.

"Ok, fox," he promised, and Kurama knew that he would stick by his words. Hiei was also most truthful when he was tired.

"Goodnight, Hiei," whispered Kurama and smiled as he slipped his hand from Hiei's and curled up into his sleeping position.

"Goodnight…" he whispered back almost inaudibly. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, before coming to a decision. He waited maybe a half-hour more to make sure Kurama was sleeping before quietly getting out of bed and slipping on his clothes, sneaking out through the window and into the night.

When the fire-demon returned around three' o clock, he sighed and fell onto the bed, fully clothed, grabbed Kurama's hand and held it to his chest like any human child would a stuffed toy. He snuggled affectionately into the curve of the redhead's body before falling immediately into a deep sleep, for once not haunted by nightmares.

_Radiant peace_

_From thy holy face…_

_With the dawn_

_Of redeeming grace…_

"MOMDADSHUUICHIWAKEUPIT'SCHRISTMASWAKEUP!" screamed the young voice of Kurama's stepbrother, and it woke Hiei so abruptly that he jumped a good foot in the air, it felt like. Kurama wrapped his arms around his friend and drew him closer, murmuring in a sleepy tone, "Don't worry…it's only Suuichi…he won't bother us now…too hyper…"

Hiei took a deep breath and nodded. They got to stay that way for the next twenty minutes before Suuichi burst into his brother's room unexpectedly, consequently causing both fox and fire demon to jump away from each other.

"Comeoncomeoncomeon…" said Suuichi, with just a hint of a whine and frantic motions toward the living room.

Kurama sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm coming…go get the table set for…" Kurama rubbed his face, thinking, "five. Go on." And at these words, Suuichi ran out of the room as Kurama hoisted himself up from the bed. A blur of black in his peripheral vision told him Hiei had arisen too. "

"Hiei, when did you get dressed?"

"Earlier. I was cold." He lied casually, and opened the Kurama's door as the redhead pulled on a robe over his nightclothes. They went downstairs, and Kurama proceeded to make a breakfast fit for royalty.

_Jesus son of thy birth…_

_Jesus lord at thy birth…_

After breakfast, when the Minaminos, the Hatanakas, and Hiei were gathered around the tree, Hiei watched on with fascination and mild interest. Kurama was at the base of the tree, regulating gift distribution, and Suuichi had calmed himself some. Shiori and her husband sat on the loveseat, drinking coffee, while Hiei sat in the corner of the couch. He watched as Kurama sifted through the presents, and his heart jolted when the redhead pulled out an entirely black box, tied up with a silver ribbon. The tag on it said,

"**Merry Christmas, Fox…**

…**Thank you."**

Kurama immediately looked at Hiei, who had a total stoic response and just stared back. Tilting his head slightly at the fire demon, he pulled off the ribbon, and opened the wrapping paper so slowly it was painstaking, unbearable. Once it had fallen off, it left a snow white box uncovered. He pulled it open. Hiei watched, with a smug happiness, Kurama's face light up.

Kurama pulled out a plant, a flower to be more precise, and all his family stared at it with the same expression of befuddlement. It had been set in a pot the color of emeralds, and the dark soil carried bits of silver. The stem of the flower was green too, with feathery thorns on it, and several heart-shaped leaves branching off. But the real beauty was the flower part of it, which was a large blossom resembling a lily, except the color of the blossom was bright blue, with streaks of red down the center of the petals. Silver rimmed the edges of the petals, and the stomata coming from the inside of the flower were that color too. It was considered a jewel of a plant coming straight from the north side of Makai.

Kurama was smiling very widely now, and he put it back in the box gently as he was bombarded with questions as to whom it came from and what it was. Kurama didn't answer, but got up from the floor and repositioned himself next to Hiei on the couch.

"Can someone else take over gift duty?" he asked, and his stepfather slid form the loveseat to the floor and began handing out the gifts. Kurama looked at Hiei, smile still on his face.

"You went to get that last night, didn't you?"

"Yes," Hiei admitted, then paused. "You like it?" Kurama beamed again, and Hiei felt his entire chest cavity fill with warmth.

"Very much…thank you, Hiei." He leaned over and embraced Hiei briefly and with strength. "Merry Christmas, Hiei…I hope I made it a great one for you."

"You did, Fox, trust me. Merry Christmas to you."

They broke apart, and the only person any the wiser was Shiori, who was hiding a smile behind her teacup.

_Sleep in heavenly peace…_

_Sleep in heavenly peace…_

Merry Christmas to All, and to All a good review. I mean night. Eheheh...Sorry.

* * *

Hey guys, author here. I don't usually do this, but it's Christmas and all, so whatever. I was siting at dinner with my family tonight and I just felt the unbearable happy warmth build up inside of me, and I just wanted to wish you all the best Christmas ever, and to have wonderful happy new year. I hope that your holdiays will be as wonderful as Hiei and Kurama's were. love

Merry Christmas, everyone.


End file.
